The principle objective objective of this Cooperative study is to test the efficacy of several lipid-lowering drugs in the long-term therapy of coronary heart disease in men ages 30-64 with evidence of previous myocardial infarction. Mortality will serve as the primary end-point with secondary and tertiary end-points also being assessed. At the end of the two known placebo peridos, each patient was started on the drug to which he had been allocated by the Coordinating Center. In keeping with the double-blind design, neither the patient nor the investigative staff on this project at this institution was informed by the Coordinating Center of the drug treatment for any specific patient (though the code for each individual patient will be available at this institution in the office of Chief of Pharmacy, should a patient require emergency care and should it be imperative to know what drugs he is receiving). Each patient was to be followed at periodic intervals as specified in the protocol for seven years or until death, whichever is sooner. The terminal 4-month period will end in Feb. 1975. A new ASA Protocol phase has been undertaken to evaluate the efficacy of aspirin compared with placebo with the expectation that a platelet inhibiting effect may have an influence on occurrence or outcome of myocardial infarctions. Information from this study is being used to evaluate the CDP drugs with respect to mortality, cardiovascular morbidity and serum lipids as well as side effects, biochemical effects and electrocardiographic changes. Placebo group data on the demographic, clinical electrocardiographic, biochemical, pharmacologic and radiographic variables observed at baseline as well as other aspects of the natural history or coronary heart disease will be analyzed for prognostic significance.